Wesker's Bad Day
by Anthony1989
Summary: Wesker has a bad day but all is not as it seems. Rated M for swearing.


Wesker's Bad Day

By Anthony J. Alves

(I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS)

**On 1998, April first near Raccoon City's proud R.P.D, someone was about to have a day that some might say justified the Mansion Incident. This man was about to be tested in a rather unique way, enter Wesker's bad day!**

Wesker woke up to hear his alarm ring and he calmly shut it off. It had read 5:00am in red digital digits; Wesker was an early bird all right. Wesker easily got ready for work in 15 minutes but soon after he heard something.

"What a night!" Wesker turned around and saw the source of that voice, none other than the young, rookie cop Rebecca Chambers!

She was in his bed with what he could tell, nothing on. A million thoughts ran through Wesker's head as he tried to figure out what the hell she was doing there.

"Lets see…I was at a party and drank….oh, fuck this!" Wesker yelled out as he immediately ran out of his apartment and to the R.P.D to make sure there were not going to be any reports of him sexually harassing a rookie cop!

Wesker had to hurry because Rebecca could figure it out very quickly (she was under 21 and was very intelligent) and call in and report his ass!

"Oh shit, oh shit." Wesker said as he ran swiftly but what he had failed to notice was that it had rained the previous night and the sidewalk was wet.

Wesker fell face first onto the pavement and broke his precious sunglasses.

"Damn it!" Wesker yelled out loud as he just got up and continued on his way, leaving his sunglasses behind.

Wesker eventually reached the R.P.D and ran in franticly.

"Where is that harassment box?" Wesker yelled out.

The harassment box was a box that anyone who worked at the R.P.D could use to file some unlucky bastard for harassment.

"It's over there Caption." Jill pointed to a table near the computer thinking something.

"What happened to his sunglasses?" Was what on her mind.

"Thanks." Wesker said as he opened the box and franticly looked around for any reports against him,

"NO FUCKING WAY, I'M LOSING THIS JOB!" Wesker said out loud in panic.

"Where is Becks? I saw her leave with you last night after our party." Jill asked.

"I don't remember, I was as drunk as a mule!" Wesker said is panic but in a more normal tone.

"I think you aren't supposed to be reading those." Jill said.

"I'M GOING TO LOSE MY JOB IF YOU JUST STAND THERE AND REFUSE TO SEARCH THE FUCK EVERYWHERE FOR ANY TYPE OF HARASSMENT FORUM!" Wesker was frantic now.

"OK!" Jill said as she ran to another room.

"Hey Captain." Wesker heard a voice as the door was opened.

It was Rebecca, fully clothed and in her S.T.A.R.S outfit.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Wesker said as he fell over on his butt.

Suddenly all the S.T.A.R.S members filled the room and were holding harassment forums.

"Wesker's been a bad cop, better tell chief Irons." Chris shook his head.

"I wouldn't if I were you, I hear he is a raging pervert too." Brad said.

Wesker reached for his handgun in his holster, he was not going down alone.

"April fools!" Everyone suddenly shouted at Wesker, not noticing he was very close to shooting them all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Wesker literally screamed at them.

"That was for giving us a pay cut you son of a bitch!" Chris said as he spat on the floor bitterly.

As everyone walked away Rebecca said something.

"Sorry Captain, I was forced to." She said meekly as she closed the door slowly, her being the last one to leave.

"I can't wait for my betrayal to those bastards." Wesker thought to himself.

Joseph Frost walked by Wesker to hit on Jill (which would fail and end up in Chris beating him savagely) and gave Wesker the finger, knowing it was April fools day and Chief Irons allowed a free for all.

"You will be the first to go." Wesker thought angrily as he stood up and fantasized about his revenge against everyone.

Wesker then laughed evilly as thunder and lighting storm brewed and illuminated everything outside, perhaps the rest of Wesker's day will be pleasant.


End file.
